<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corridors by bowpennykettle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477459">Corridors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowpennykettle/pseuds/bowpennykettle'>bowpennykettle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bartender Kyle!, Best Friends, Catra (She-Ra) Swears, Catra be horny, Catra is the best, Childhood Memories, Could Be Canon, Curious Kisses, F/F, Flashbacks, Friends With Benefits, I don't know what tags to add, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lewd implications but nothing actually sexual, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Running from past, Secret Crush, Swearing, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowpennykettle/pseuds/bowpennykettle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Season 5 Episode 3, this work is a series of short stories about Catra and Adora's relationship, set before the events of She-Ra and the Princesses of Power. I'm writing these to be as true to canon as possible, as my goal is to properly flesh out the history between these two.</p><p>Also, this is the place where you can find Bartender Kyle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sleep Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra runs down the hallways of Horde Prime's ship, before skidding to a halt in front of a doorway, seeing another memory unfold.</p>
<hr/><p>Adora laid down on Catra's lap, smiling happily. The two were in their quarters after a long day of training, and Adora was exhausted. She purred softly as Catra gently pet her head.</p><p>Catra laughed. "Are you... purring? Isn't that my job?"</p><p>Too tired to debate who's allowed to purr or not, Adora simply pressed herself against Catra's body. Gently snuggling into Catra's arms, she fell asleep.</p><p>"A-Adora?" Catra said, blushing. When Adora didn't respond, she smiled gently. Lifting Adora up, she set her down on the mattress. "You're... kinda cute..." Leaning down, she gently kissed Adora on the cheek. "...sleep well, okay?"</p><p>Catra couldn't sleep that night.</p><p>All she could do was watch over Adora, just in case something happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Open Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kyle tries to seem more mature. Catra and Adora think he's just being foolish.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another hallway, another flashback.</p><hr/><p>Catra doubled over, laughing. "You?! A bartender?!"</p><p>Kyle straightened up behind the counter and, frowning, he solemnly addressed her. "Yes. A bartender. Me. ...yep."</p><p>Catra and Adora were standing at what could only be called a bar in the loosest sense of the term. Kyle had evidently taken some spare crates, stacked them up around him, and hung a handwritten sign saying "Bar! Free drinks!" on the front. Surprisingly, he had actually gotten ahold of an absurd amount of alcohol and had been dispensing it to the Horde soldiers all day.</p><p>Adora wiped a tear from her eye. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, still giggling.</p><p>Kyle slumped down. "To be honest, I heard some of the soldiers talking about how bartenders always give good advice. I thought that if I tried to be one, people might take me more seriously..." Catra and Adora nearly burst with a new wave of laughter, and Kyle sank a little lower down.</p><p>
  <span>Finally calming down, Catra turned back to him. "So, bartender," she said, grinning meanly. "Give us some drinks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't! You guys aren't old enough to drink! I'm under very strict rules..." Kyle said apologetically. "Besides, remember last time you stole some alcohol? You get drunk very quickly..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra frowned. "He's got a point. Adora, you get really weird when you're drunk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Adora objected. "I remember that we had some drinks, went back to our rooms, and fell asleep. What's weird about that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You motorboated me and then started mumbling nonsense!" Catra yelled. Putting on an Adora impression, she mumbled "Love broom! You broom! I love you broom!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I don't remember that at all..." Adora blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I was so drunk I wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> broom!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora smiled widely. "Awwwwwwww!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! No 'awwww'!" Catra glared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle watched the two fight and sighed. No one would ever take him seriously.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Snugglies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra doesn't want any snugglies but Adora knows she needs them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra shook her head, trying to dispell the memories, but they kept coming.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"Catra?" Adora called out, walking around the hallways of the Fright Zone. Catra had run off again, taking Adora's blanket with her. Adora, being 4, hadn't thought much about it until night came and she realized: She </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed that blanket. The barracks were absurdly cold and she wouldn't be able to sleep. She kept searching for Catra, looking behind the crates that she loved to use as hiding spaces until she finally noticed a huddled blue figure.</span>
</p>
<p>Adora crept closer to the blue blob and settled down next to it. "Catra," She began, but the blob sprouted legs and ran away. Adora ran after it, calling out, trying to get her friend to stop. She chased it through the Fright Zone, past the Black Garnet chamber, past Force Captain orientation, past the cafeteria, all the way back to the barracks. The blob (for it was, of course, Catra with the blanket draped over her head) leaped onto her bed and pulled the blanket tight around her.</p>
<p>Adora sat down next to Catra. "Are you okay? I'm sorry about what Shadow Weaver said... I think you're awesome." Catra poked her head out, still sulking. Adora moved closer to her. "You know what I think you need?"</p>
<p>"What?" Catra growled.</p>
<p>"Snugglies!" Adora wrapped her arms around Catra and squeezed tight.</p>
<p>Catra squirmed and tried to get out of her grasp. "Adora, let me go!" She kept struggling for a little while before finally giving in and allowing Adora to hold her.</p>
<p><em>This is... nice. It's</em> <em>warm. </em>Catra thought.</p>
<p>
  <em>I kinda don't wanna leave.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "But... why?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Shadow Weaver becomes a food critic, moves to Paris, and is dumbfounded by a dish made by the most unlikely of creatures: a rat.</p>
<p>(Just checking to see if anyone reads these summaries.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora leaned over and kissed Catra on the cheek.</p>
<p>Catra looked around, startled, before noticing her. "What did you just do?"</p>
<p>Adora blushed. "I... kissed you. I think. I read about it in one of Lonnie's books and I wanted to see what all the fuss was about."</p>
<p>"Fuss?!? You just put germs on me! It's the same as if I licked your face!"</p>
<p>"Well..." Adora laughed. "I guess it's kinda the same thing. It sounded cooler in the book, though."</p>
<p>Catra giggled and leaped onto her, pinning Adora's strong body against the bed. Slowly, she brought her face down until her lips were an inch away from Adora's. In the sultriest possible voice, she whispered: "What if I did it now? Would that be cool?"</p>
<p>Adora's face turned bright red and it took all her effort not to let out a small moan, although she did not know why. "Y-yes~... It would be c-cooler~..."</p>
<p>Catra got closer...</p>
<p>and closer...</p>
<p>and closer...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>before licking Adora's face and pulling back.</p>
<p>"I told you licking was the same thing!" She laughed loudly as Adora frantically wiped her lips.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The memory seemed to freeze as Catra walked towards it. She could still remember that day: the feel of Adora's lips on her skin, the heat of Adora's breath as Catra pinned her down, the taste of her lips...</p>
<p>Catra knelt down onto the cold floor and reached her hand up, cupping the face of the girl that she loved. In reality, there was nothing there, but Catra knew how Adora was supposed to feel. She stared longingly at the memory. "But... why? Why did she do this?" The girl said to herself, tears starting to run down her face. And although she did not say anything else out loud, her mind filled with the question that had haunted her for years: <em>And why didn't I do something back then?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Update!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey y'all, just wanted to post a quick update.</p>
<p>I'm currently working on a novel about the Dream SMP War, inspired by SAD-ist's animatic. Because of that, I haven't had a lot of time to work on this. Thanks for sticking with me, and don't worry, more Catadora fluff is coming soon! I'm currently thinking of at least 10 more scenes to write, including a few more child ones, and at least one suggestive chapter.</p>
<p>If you'd like to read my Dream SMP novel, the first two pages are out here: <a href="https://twitter.com/BPennykettle/status/1297699670127304704">https://twitter.com/BPennykettle/status/1297699670127304704</a>. I'll also be posting updates and additional pages along the way.</p>
<p>I apologize for my slow writing speed, and I hope to see all of you soon!</p>
<p>Bow, signing off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shower Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra is distracted by her smokin'-hot crush in the shower.</p>
<p>EDIT: Okay apparently just before I published this Noelle said Catra doesn't shower?!? I dunno if she actually did or if someone just made that up but I've now edited it to fit that view.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Catra stood pressed against the wall of the shower and sighed. She hated having to shower in the Horde. There was always so much water that she had to stand at the very corner of the stall to avoid getting soaked, and it didn’t help when Lonnie or the other cadets stole her clothes. She’d just skip showering entirely and lick herself clean if it weren’t for Shadow Weaver’s inevitable annoyance that Catra wasn’t following protocol, and because of… Adora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps suddenly rang out on the cold metal of the stall next to hers and Catra froze. Peeking over the wall, she saw the gorgeous body of her best friend, Adora’s head turned away as she fiddled with the knob. Admiring the view, Catra blushed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I could just reach out and grab her-</span>
  </em>
  <span> She started thinking, before cutting herself off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No! Bad cat!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sank back down onto her side of the wall and sighed, the water from her abandoned shower spraying her face, almost making her yelp out loud. Catra wished she was confident enough to go into the next stall </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to pin Adora to the wall, and do… whatever she wanted with her. She finished cleaning herself (even remembering to get behind the ears), before leaving the shower room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She trudged back to her bed and collapsed on it. “Goddamnit,” She whispered. Why did Adora have to be so freaking sexy?!? Clearly, the universe had unjustly favored Catra's gorgeous hunk of a best friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Catra looked upon the memory of her younger self and sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe,</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she would have loved me...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra sat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Catra sat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were many things she could’ve been doing, but instead, she just sat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were jobs for her to do, but she just sat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were places for her to be, but, you guessed it, she just sat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could say a lot of additional things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could say she sat on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could say she was annoyed while she sat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could also say she was blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But to Catra herself, none of this was important. All that was currently important was that she was doing nothing but… sat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, it should be “nothing but sitting”, but then it would break the theme,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she mused to herself, trying to just stare at the floor. Her tail twitched as several ideas came into her mind, and she frantically shook her head to clear it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wouldn’t think about how Shadow Weaver was angry because she stole some extra ration bars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wouldn’t think about the stupid Force Captains with their stupid rules, like “no running in the halls”, and “no skipping training”, and “no major bodily harm”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>wouldn’t think about Adora, who, after a hard day of exercising and training, had come into the barracks and collapsed on Catra’s bed, saying “I’m so tired, someone could use me however they want and I wouldn’t even notice!” before falling asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the reason why Catra was sitting on the floor, back against the wall, facing the sleeping body of her best friend/secret crush. This was also the reason why she was annoyed and blushing because no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t quite banish the lewd implications of what Adora had last said from her mind. To make matters worse, Adora hadn’t even changed out of her workout outfit. She was wearing next to nothing, with her hair draped about her head, having escaped its poof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as if the universe just wanted to taunt Catra, Adora was covered in sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra debated what to do. On one hand, it would be horrible and mean to abuse her sleeping friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand… Adora </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> really fucking hot…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, Catra sat and watched over her crush. Because she was without a bed, and because she was extremely flustered, she ended up staying awake all night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the sun rose, Catra crept forward and gently kissed Adora on the head. “Sleep well, dummy,” she whispered, before leaving the room to go train.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦 Like (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra asks a friend for help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Catra slapped some coins down on the bar and growled. “Gimme some beer, Kyle!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the month or two since she’d last checked on Kyle’s strange attempt to make himself seem wise and experienced, his makeshift bar had grown exponentially. It seems that as he had started to run low on alcohol, he had asked for the soldiers to pay him with building materials. As a result, the bar had been remade, in a corner near the commons, out of misshapen pieces of scrap metal. Kyle had closed the bar for a week and completely assembled it, welding and shaping pieces together to form a rather beautiful spot to just sit and have a drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, he had completely run out of booze, and Shadow Weaver caught him trying to steal more. She initially wanted to shut the bar down for good, but the Force Captains (and a not-inconsiderable portion of the Horde forces) had convinced her to change her mind. She decided to allow the bar to remain, and to provide Kyle with alcohol, provided he charge money for each drink and give his earnings to Hordak each month.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While the majority of the soldiers thought Kyle’s advice was passable at best, a few swore by it. That’s why when Catra had asked around, looking for someone to help her with a problem, she had been directed to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra, you’re too young! How many times do I have to tell you?” Kyle groaned. He had become more confident as a result of bartending and was no longer afraid to try and keep Catra away from alcohol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra raked her claws along the soft metal of the bar counter. “Listen here, Kyle! Those drunk idiots outside keep telling me that you give great advice. I wanna see for myself, so gimme a beer and some stupid ‘words of wisdom’.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want advice,” Kyle chuckles, resting his head gently on the back of one of his hands. “I can give that to you for free!” He flashed the catgirl a winning smile (at least, he thought it was “winning”. Most would describe it as “nervous” or perhaps “constipated”).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra sighed and sat down on one of the sculpted barstools. “Fine. Can you… can you keep a secret?” Realizing that this would be a serious conversation and not just one of Catra’s usual grumpy outbursts, Kyle solemnly nodded. “I think I… like Adora.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm… in what way?” Kyle asked, now confused beyond belief. “Like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> like her, or just like her, like I like her. Well, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> like her, but I do, like, like her…” He trailed off. “I don’t even know what I just said.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> like her!” Catra hissed at Kyle, her claws digging deeper into the counter. “Why?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦 Like (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kyle resorts to drastic measures.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kyle took a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is it. Someone actually needs my help! Well, plenty of people have asked for help, but most of them were drunk… or asking for directions to the contraceptive dispenser… but now there’s a real problem I can solve!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me everything.” He smiled, reached behind him, and grabbed a brown bottle and two shot glasses. Placing the shot glasses on the counter (one in front of him, one in front of Catra), he uncorked the bottle and filled both glasses up with a warm brown liquid that foamed slightly as it lapped over the edge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra leaned forward on her barstool, her eyes going wide. “Is that… beer?!” Anime-style sparkles appeared in her eyes as she gazed upon the small quantity of liquid courage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only the finest! Shadow Weaver dug it up somewhere around those old ruins with the paintings on the walls. It’s surprisingly strong, so… I tend to only break it out for emergencies.” Kyle sighed. “I really shouldn’t be giving you this, but I know you need it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I know you, Catra.” He continued. “You’ve been my friend for a long time-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not your friend.” Catra interrupted absently, transfixed by the glass of beer in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, o-okay.” Kyle stammered, trying to regain his cool attitude. “What I mean is, I’ve been around you for a long time. I can’t even begin to imagine how hard it must be for you to tell me about this. I don’t even know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re telling me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because most people think you’re an idiot, and if you run around telling everyone about my feelings, they’re just gonna think you’re crazy.” Catra replied, again absently, as she couldn’t quite take her eyes off her glass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle gave up. “Fine. Drink up, Catra.” He downed his own glass in one gulp, relaxing a little. “Now talk. Why do you like Adora?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then! She jusht… kisshed my cheek! What am I shupposhed to do with that?” Catra slurred, finishing her seventeenth glass of beer. “Doesh she like me? Doesh she </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>like me? Why won’t she jusht give me a sign?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle nodded sympathetically. Checking to make sure Catra was too drunk to notice anything (she was), he reached past the bottle of beer and grabbed a small container. Still listening intently, he uncapped the container and poured the milky liquid inside into Catra’s now-empty glass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’sh sho annoyingly hot shometimesh… like the other day, remember when she walked into the barracksh after exershicing? She wash covered in shweat! And it wash… sho hot! How do I deal with that?” Catra grabbed her glass and quickly downed the contents. Her eyes instantly bugged out as she realized what she had just drunk wasn’t beer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyle…” She managed to croak out, before her eyes rolled back in her head and she tumbled off her stool.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦 Like (Part 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kyle is helpful and Catra is taught a certain catchphrase...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“WHAT THE FUCK KYLE!!” Catra screeched as she tried to pick herself up off the ground. “What the fuck was that?! Were you trying to poison me or something?! Screw you!” Catra spat the remainder of the liquid out of her mouth and dry heaved a few times. “God, I think I might be sick. Why did you do this? I thought you would help me!”</p>
<p>“I did!” Kyle said frantically. “That liquid I gave you is a special drink made out of shaving cream. Besides instantly snapping people back to reality, it's also so hated by your body that you lose all the effects of being drunk as your body tries to purge this liquid from your system!”</p>
<p>“Shaving cream?!” The furious catgirl shouted, before chucking the shot glass she was still holding at Kyle. He ducked as it shattered against the wall behind him.</p>
<p>“You got <em> really </em> drunk! It’s the only thing I could think of!”</p>
<p>Catra seemed to deflate as she sighed and sat back down on her barstool. “I guess I was a little… <em> too </em> drunk.” She sighed again before muttering under her breath “It’s lucky that you had that. Shadow Weaver would have killed me if she saw me like that.”</p>
<p>Kyle grinned and said nothing, clearly waiting.</p>
<p>“...thank you,” Catra said grudgingly, before resting her head on her arms. “So, do you have any advice for me?”</p>
<p>“Flirt like your life depends on it.” The bartender said, completely serious. “Adora probably doesn’t like you, and honestly, that would be the best possibility.”</p>
<p>Catra growled loudly. “And what do you mean by that?”</p>
<p>Kyle gulped as he carefully tried to appease the angry lesbian. “Well, what if she’s not ready for a relationship? Then, even if she likes you, she wouldn’t want to date you or anything.”</p>
<p>Catra paled. “Aw crap. I didn’t think of that. Of course stupid sexy Adora wouldn’t be ready for a relationship!”</p>
<p>“But,” Kyle continued. “If you spend time flirting with her, you might warm her up to the idea of a relationship <em> and </em> slowly seduce her! That way you kill two princesses with one stone.”</p>
<p>Catra looked up and Kyle and softly smiled, a truly kind smile, for once. “Thanks. How should I flirt with her?”</p>
<p>“Try showing up late to practice!”</p>
<p>“I already show up late to practice.”</p>
<p>Kyle shook his head. “No, no, show up late but make a big entrance. Make it clear that you’ve arrived. That way, hopefully, every time Adora sees you enter her vision you’ll have more object importance in her eyes.” He handed a new shot glass to Catra.</p>
<p>“Surprisingly smart.” Catra grabbed a bottle of beer, checked the label to make sure it wasn’t very strong, and carefully poured herself a glass. “Any other tips?”</p>
<p>Kyle stroked his chin thoughtfully. “I think you need some sort of catchphrase. Something you can say to her often, and yet not have it sound weird or cheesy. Something seductive.” His eyes flashed as an idea struck him.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Catra asked.</p>
<p>“Drink that beer. Now.” Kyle said quickly, grabbing a bottle of vodka <b>(wow, I’m canonizing so many kinds of alcohol in my version of She-Ra right now. this power is scary.)</b>. Catra emptied her glass and Kyle filled it to the brim with vodka. “Drink that down too.” Catra did so. “Now picture Adora naked.”</p>
<p>“What?” Catra slurred, incredibly confused.</p>
<p>“Just do it! Picture her naked and at your mercy.” Catra clearly did so, as her entire face began to turn flaming red. “Now, keeping that image in your mind, I want you to say ‘Hey, Adora.’. Go!”</p>
<p>Catra’s eyes slowly opened. “Hey, Adora.” She purred, the alcohol adding a beautifully sexy growl as an undertone to the words, and the image of Adora naked in her mind filling the sentence with lust.</p>
<p>Kyle gasped. “Yes. Oh god yes. I was right. Okay, you need to do <em> that </em> . Say that when you see her, and when you say it, pretend you just drank a glass of vodka and picture Adora naked. It works <em> perfectly </em>.”</p>
<p>Catra shook her head to clear out the fog of alcohol and some particularly… bothersome thoughts. “O-okay.” She stood up and began to walk away from the bar, before pausing and looking over her shoulder. “I’ll do that. Thank you.” She turned forward again and walked around the corner, disappearing from Kyle’s sight.</p>
<p>The boy smiled and cleaned up Catra’s shot glass and the bottles that he had brought out. Locking up his cupboards, he closed down the bar, finally flipping the switch that turned off the neon sign that proclaimed the name of the bar to any passersby, <em> Cheers </em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aw fuck i wrote a whole long chapter notes about how I love y'all and thank you everyone for reading this but it self-deleted...</p>
<p>Anyways, thank you. So many people are reading this story and it completely blows my mind that you like it enough to read more.<br/>I've got some chapter ideas, but if you have any, please leave them down below for me to steal.</p>
<p>I'm also really into The Owl House right now, so as a query to the lesbians reading this, should I write a Lumity fic? I want to but I'm also worried I wouldn't be able to keep up with two different fics simultaneously. I'm also seriously debating writing some explicit stuff (in separate fics of course) so does anyone have any opinions on that?</p>
<p>Thank you everyone so much for reading this, and please leave kudos and comments below to feed my praise kink!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Be Brave (update)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>quick update and new fic!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, sorry for the fakeout update, but I just wanted to say some things to y'all.<br/><br/></p>
<p>1. I'm so sorry for not updating more. I've been super overworked because of school and everything. Also just so everyone knows, Corridors is NOT something I have planned out. The plan has always been to just write chapters whenever an idea strikes me, which can be pretty sporadic. I've got some ideas for the next two arcs or so (thanks to an amazing and wonderful fan!!) and I'll get around to writing those eventually, but for right now...</p>
<p>2. I HAVE MADE ANOTHER FANFICTION!!! I know, life-changing, right? It's an Owl House fanfiction, called Be Brave (hence the name of this update), and it's gonna be full of Lumity and suicidal thoughts and stuff yayyyyyyyyyyyyy. If you want, you can check it out here: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582614">https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582614</a> Please please please check it out I've worked so hard to get it up and running. It'll also update far more regularly than Corridors, so if ya like that, check it out!</p>
<p>3. Also, thank y'all SO MUCH for almost 1000 hits! When I started this fanfic, I thought I'd be super lucky if one or two people read it. It honestly fills me with so much joy to see that so many people love my little story paragraphs. Thank you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>New update coming soon! Stay safe, wash your hands, read Be Brave, and be awesome!</p>
<p>-Bow</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Conversation Starters With Catra, Vol. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AKA, Catra practices in the mirror and attempts to find the right thing to say to Adora.</p>
<p>Also works as an accurate description of my story idea process.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, is that a stun baton in your pants, or are you just happy to… no… no, that doesn’t work…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, Shadow Weaver was a bitch today!” *sounds of Shadow Weaver annihilating Catra’s ass with magic*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man… I sure do love the Horde!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep with me, nerd!... nope, definitely not that one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Know why I was late to practice today? Because… I actually don’t. I kinda blacked out a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m cool!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Adora~...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna… go… mash lips together?... God, I need help…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*footsteps walking away* “Yo, Kyle!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna start a cool conversation with Adora. What do I say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. I-Is that why you’ve been talking to that mirror?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” *sound of Kyle being kneed in the crotch*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Owww…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*footsteps walking back* “Ummm… let’s see…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, you make me… annoyed… often. Nope, I give up.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>New plan: Gonna have big long story arcs occasionally, and pepper the space between with these shorter little drabbles!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>